Pursuit of Loyalty 6/6
by Garic Starr
Summary: The conclusion!


****

Chapter 6: Return to Extan Four Space Station

The clean walls and silent hallways were unsettling. Kash walked tall and with a quick pace as we left the SlingShot at a private docking bay. Ezra had been nervously asking about a getting a new body. I assured her that she would be as good as new. But first we had some unfinished business to attend to. 

Kash entered the main reception area of the administrative offices, his eyes concentrating on his goal. A guard stood to stop us but Kash flashed his ID. Nervously the guard returned to his post, unsure what to do. We turned a corner and Anaidni Kel's secretary droid rose in protest. 

"I'm sorry the Baron Administrator is unavailable…" the silver droid started.

"He'll see us." Kash said simply. He inserted a pass card into the access panel and the door slid open. Anaidni sat at his desk, his arms folded neatly as if he was expecting us.

The office was sterile and empty. Nothing on the bare walls for decoration. He did have one wall completely transparisteel, looking into his terrarium. The green canopy of the artificial jungle contrasted drastically with the dull room.

"Gentleman. I see our fine adventurers have returned." He was calm and professional. 

"You're not going to talk your way out of this one Kel." Kash threw a datapad on the desk as I took a seat in one of the expensive leather chairs. I put my feet up on the glass coffee table, pulling out a cigar.

Kel's face frowned with insult. How dare I, it said. 

"Please don't smoke in here," he said trying to keep his composure. I chomped the end of the cigar and spit it loudly on the floor, as I pulled out my lighter. Within seconds I was puffing large smoke rings into the air.

"You're through, Anaidni. I know all about your deal with the Hutts. This is still corporation property." Anaidni laughed slightly as he picked up the datapad. After a quick look he tossed it back on the desk.

"Good work Mr. Pyndun. Good work indeed. But you're too late. You think it was a coincidence that I picked you and Starr to do this little run for me?" I pulled the cigar out of my mouth, a little confused. 

"No one knew I was coming here. How could you have picked me?" I was suddenly lost in all this.

"Come now, Garic. How is it that a bounty hunter attacks you within your first hour on this station, if no one knows you're here? I hired him the second you docked. I also knew he wouldn't be able to kill you." He smiled a little. 

"And Kash. With you off the station I could lock down my arrangements with Jabba and deliver him the station. No interference." Kash started getting visibly upset.

"So you hired the pirates to intercept our ship and delay us." Kash's fists clenched and released. Clenched and released. "You sold us out to a bunch of pirates, you bastard!" I could see Kash trying to hold his emotions in check. He desperately wanted to reach across the desk and squeeze the life out of Kel.

"An unfortunate mistake. They were supposed to kill you. But an error I won't repeat. Pirates are so unreliable. With you to out of the way I could get my work done.

And I have. In fact, as of this moment Jabba the Hutt is in full possession of this station"  
"Not quite, Kel." A voice from behind startled us all. The office doors had opened to reveal a team of obvious executives enter. Kash's attention went completely to them man leading the way. He was a tall, middle age gentleman, a few years older than Kash. He wore an expensive suit that would have feed a small colony. Accompanying him was a small regiment of armored guards. 

"Commissioner!" Kel stuttered.

"Pyndun here informed us of your plans ahead of time. We've secured the station. Sorry Kel, this is one battle you're not going to win. Arrest him." The authoritative voice of the Commissioner was eerie. It resonated much deeper than he looked capable of making. The guards swarmed around Anaidni Kel, putting heavy-duty binders around his wrists.

"I trusted you Anaidni. My father served under you during the Clone Wars. Said you were the greatest man he ever met."

"Dad didn't get out much," I quipped. The Commissioner shot a look that went right through me. He then looked back at Kel.

"You were a trusted and valued employee." 

"People change, Arturan. People change." Kel muttered.

"You're a disgrace to yourself and to the military. Thousands of lives were in the balance and you just sold them off like nerfs at an auction. You make me sick."

"You never had the stomach for this kind of work," Kel replied as he was taken out of the office. It looked like steam might come off the Commissioner he was so enraged. But like a true diplomat and politician, he settled himself and approached me.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Starr. Despite your record and some of your known associations, I'm not going to turn you in. In fact…" He looked over his shoulder to a mousy assistant, snapping his fingers. As if he was struck by lightning, he jumped to life to scurry over to his boss.

"…I plan on covering your expenses and ask this little incident be forgotten." The assistant handed him a small datapad. He punched a flurry of buttons and handed it to me. The amount startled me. I shook my head, smiling.

"Forget what?" I smiled even wider as I tucked away my new fortune.

"Excellent job, Mr. Pyndun." He turned to Kash and stuck out his hand. Kash reluctantly accepted. "Loyalty like yours is rare and appreciated."

"Thank you, sir. Just doing what you pay me too." The Commissioner smiled slightly, chuckling.

"Looks like we have an opening in our company. You up for a promotion?" Kash steady himself, looking deep into the Commissioner's eyes.

"No sir. In fact I'm requesting an extended leave of absence." I turned my head so fast I could hear the bones in my neck crack. The commissioner looked just as confused. I assumed that Kash had wanted to be the Baron Administrator. 

"I'm not sure I understand. You don't want a promotion? Why?" The Commissioner stood there dumbfounded.

"I've got a whole bunch of bags to unpack. Right Starr?" He tossed a sly grin at me as he walked silently out the door. 

"Wha…" The Commissioner stood there stunned.

"I think he just quit. But don't worry. I'm sure you can find another corrupt employee to run this place." I patted the Commissioner on the shoulder and followed Kash.

- - -

"Looks like this is it." I said as I tossed my travel bag into a storage compartment as I chomped absently on a smoldering cigar. Kash had joined me on board the SlingShot one last time to say goodbye. 

"So what's next for you, Starr?" Kash looked at me with a new sense of relief. For the first time in a long time he was his own person. Free from the control and orders of others.

"Well. I never know. I think I'll try and dump this Bloodsniffer somewhere. See if I can make some money before I end up getting the death sentence for carrying it. Course I need to get a new chassis for Ezra. You?"

"I think I'll see where life takes me. I've got a lot of things in my life to set straight and I deserve some R and R. It was good working with you, Garic." He held out his hand and I grabbed it firmly. 

"Pleasures all mine. I'm sure our paths will cross again." 

"Let's hope not. You draw trouble."

"That's my specialty." We shared a chuckle as I walked to the ramp to lower it. 

"You shouldn't smoke those things. They'll kill ya."

"Let's hope. Take care." I called to Kash as he strode down the ramp. 

"I wi…" Something caught his eye and stopped him cold. Without warning he bolted up the ramp, slapping at the controls. "We've got company!" He yelled as the door shut.

"What?" I drew my blaster instinctively as the ship's perimeter alarms sounded. "What?" I yelled again as Kash headed for the observation deck.

"GARIC STARR. IN THE NAME OF THE GUILD OF BOUNTY HUNTERS WE DEMAND YOU SURRENDER!!!" A voice boomed over a bullhorn. I took a look out of the window to see a dozen heavily armed men surround the SlingShot. 

I jumped into my pilot's chair and did my best to throttle up to get the ship off the ground. We lifted slowly as a barrage of lasers plastered the ship.

With a flash, an explosion ripped into the ship. The engine compartment detonated. The ship collapsed, falling on its landing gear. A painful screech of twisting metal filled the ship. The freighter rocked slightly, momentum catching up with the sudden movement. With a thunderous crash the main landing support gave way and the ship fell. 

Unsecured storage cabinets spilled their contents as Kash and I bounced around the interior. My cigar fell out of my mouth as I bit my cheek. Ezra's head rolled off the workbench, landing against the wall. The ship leaned precariously on the remaining two supports. The lights flickered, then going out completely. The red back up lights blinked on as a few more explosions rocked the ship. Another support gave way. The ship was now at an awkward tilt to one side as I tried to scramble for balance.

"YOU ARE WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. AND WE DON'T CARE WHICH WAY IT GOES." The voice was all business. Apparently taking me in alive wasn't an option.

After a few seconds, I managed to get my wits about me. I headed down the slanted hallway, using the wall as support. I reached the gun turrets, grabbing the ladder to haul myself into the gunnery seat. I managed to fire off a few rounds at the mercenaries, striking three in a wild blaze. In the back of my head I could hear a dull sizzle.

"They're coming in!" Kash yelled as I realized they were cutting through the hull directly in the ship. I climbed down from the turret, all my targets had scurried for cover anyway, trying my best to reach the ramp door. 

Kash was squatting just out of range from the sparks and smoke of the fusion cutters eating away at the hull. I knelt beside him, my bad knee complaining slightly. They cut through the hull like a can opener, a large section of hull dropping away allowing the light of the hanger to pierce the darkness of the ship's interior.

Kash and I squeezed off several blaster bolts. I saw one of the hunters, an odd looking human, drop from a laser. The others took a defensive position as something flew into the opening, rattling along the metal hallway.

"Grenade!" Kash yelled as the explosive fired. I fell back as shrapnel showered over us. A storage door took most of the damage but a large chuck struck Kash in the head. He slumped to the floor not moving at all. 

I backpedaled toward the cargo hold. Using the last of my strength, I used the manual controls to open the thick door. The odd slant of the ship made the cargo door become a window high on the wall and I fell to the bottom with a thick thud. I took a second to catch my breath, shaking the pain away. There was my target. The slab of carbonite was a meter away. Unlatching it from the floor of the hold, I used its repulsorlifts to move it under the door, a few meters above me.

"This is dumb, dumb, dumb!!!" I chanted as I did the unthinkable. Pressing the release code, I started the meltdown procedure. In less than a minute the Bloodsniffer would be loose. I could see the carbonite glow red and hum ominously. Using my good leg as a best I could I jumped up, pulling myself back into the hallway. I scrambled over debris and exposed wires, flashing sparks and fire, toward Kash.

His heart rate was steady, but his breathing was shallow. I carefully rolled him over to see a thick piece of metal lodged between two ribs.

"You ain't going out like this buddy." I whispered into his ear as I slung his body over my shoulders. I slowly made my way toward the galley. I had an escape route for desperate emergencies. And this was getting as desperate as it could get.

"STARR. GIVE UP…IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY DEAD."

"I give up! I'm injured. Can't move." I yelled as I slid Kash toward a panel near the food processor. It dripped ingredients for a meal it would never make, the red sauce dripping like blood. I removed the panel, exposing a short tunnel to the hull. I had installed a tiny airlock, the size of an astromech droid near the bottom, mostly to clear mynock off the hull, but now it was the only way out. 

"Be right back," I offered as I slid down the narrow passage. I cranked the small airlock door open and could see the floor of the hanger. I slowly poked my head out, the blood rushing to my head as I hung upside down. Two of the bounty hunters were cautiously heading for the opening; all I could see were their legs moving slowly forward. The hanger entrance was not far behind them. I hauled myself back up the tunnel to Kash.

"Looks like we might get out off this yet." I reached for Kash when a light blinded me.

"Freeze! Don't move or you're slag!" I couldn't see anything but the brilliant lamp. I looked away, putting both hands in the air.

"I've got'em." The hunter spoke into an unseen comlink. The light never wavered from my face.

"Wait for back-up. I'm sending in help." The metallic radio voice replied. A sickly growl filled the air, followed by an unearthly screech as the light bobbled wildly away from my face. The lamp smashed against the wall as the hunter screamed a bloodcurdling wail that faded into a gruesome gurgling sound. 

I jumped out of the passage and pushed Kash into the small crawlspace. I lowered his limp body out of the ship, trying my best not to drop him. He was losing blood rapidly and I didn't have much time. As I deposited him on the ground outside I turned to a sick lapping sound. My eyes had adjusted to the light and I could see the Bloodsniffer. Its thick, muscular body flexed and jerked while its long barbed tongue ripped the skin from its victim's neck and face. The creature literally drank the blood, hungry from its long hibernation. I tried to hold back a gag reflex, nearly pulling a stomach muscle. I looked away in horror to see Ezra's photoreceptor's blinking at me.

Again the growl.

I turned to face the evil beast. It had savagely finished it's meal and apparently wasn't quite full. 

"I'm not part of the buffet today," I slowly bent down, grabbing Ezra's head. The Bloodsniffer seemed to study me for a second as I transferred Ezra from one hand to the other. His tongue flickered out like a lizard's, testing the air. I knew I was well within range of his razor tongue if he wanted to extend it fully. It was playing with me. With a scream it shot its tongue at me. I blocked the sharp appendage as it clunked against the metal of Ezra's head. With quick flip I tossed Ezra into the escape hatch, the beast's head flinching for a split second.

In a blur that impressed even me, I drew my blasters, firing three bolts. A harsh squeal and the beast fled into the darkness leaving a bloody trail.

I hurriedly stuffed myself into the passage. Fear gripped me as descended the short tunnel; afraid the beast would rip into me as my back was turned. As my feet hit the ground I turned, rolled on my back, firing at a cluster of hunters. Two dropped immediately as I hit a blaster of another. It exploded, killing the man instantly. I managed to pop up on my good leg and stumble behind the remaining landing strut. Chemicals of all types dripped from the hull, some noxious, others harmless. Unfortunately, hydraulic fluid spewed from several joints. I could see a pool forming along the ground as I stood in the thick fluid. 

The hunters had barricade themselves behind a makeshift bunker of crates and storage cells off the left of my position. The exit was to the left. I had a clear shot to freedom but with my leg I knew I didn't have a real shot.

__

Look at the corpses you see around you and remember. Remember. 

Rojak's squeaky voice startled me. His image appeared before me as I stood there ogling like an idiot. 

"The stress has finally gotten to me. I'm a raving idiot!" 

__

Look at the corpses you see around you and remember. Remember. 

__

Their souls extinguished like a flame. The Force will always be here. You must have faith. He faded out of sight when it suddenly hit me. 

__

Your death Garic is far in the future.

I hobbled over to Kash to toss him over my shoulders. I unbuttoned my shirt a few buttons to put Ezra inside the makeshift pouch. I managed to pull a cigar from my shirt pocket.

"You said these things'll kill me. You just might be right." I chomped tightly on the cigar as I fished for my lighter. My back was straining from the weight of Kash but I still had unfinished business. I lit the stogie, taking a few heavy drags. A cloud surrounded me as I took a deep breath of clean air.

"Okay, rat-boy. I believe in you. This is a big leap of faith. You ready, Kash?" Of course there was no answer, but I could sense he was ready as I was. I plucked the cigar out of my mouth, tossing it as far as I could. 

Like a startled animal I ran for the solid blast doors ahead. Each step shooting sharp pains into my legs and back. A few laser blasts chased me from behind when I could hear the soft WHOOSH of flames. The hydraulic fluid lit up and spread like a flood of fire. The intense flames set off alarms. The heavy blast doors started to seal as I plowed forward. The hunters squeezed off a few more rounds until the situation dawned on them. I could feel the heat lick at my boots and legs as the churned forward. I was a few meters from the door when the screams of the hunters echoed through the hanger but were drowned out by the haunting rumble as the SlingShot exploded. 

I lunged forward, sending Kash's limp body through the doors as I slipped and rolled through the small opening between the closing doors. Ezra's head, still tucked away in my shirt, knocked the wind out of me as flames shot out from the doors. With a loud thud the doors cut off the flames and destruction of the hanger. The hallway erupted with sirens and fire retardant foam. Soon the entire hallway was full of the bubbling suds.

"Good…Idea…"I said breathlessly. " I…need…a…bath." I sunk to the floor and passed out.

Epilogue

Sitting in the medical bay, the holonet images ate at my heart. Alderaan had been destroyed. I have friends there. Or had. Gone. Wiped out in the blink of an eye. For what? Nothing. Murdered by the Empire. I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes. The worst part was I had seen the whole thing as it happened. It replayed in my mind over and over again. A horrible memory I couldn't shake.

Kash was still in intensive care. The metal chunk had pierced his heart. Doctors say it was a miracle he survived. Had the piece been removed before the doctors had pulled it from his chest after four hours of surgery, he would have died instantly. The Corporation was going to buy him a new heart and give him his full pension. Not a bad deal. 

As for me… Well, they promised not to turn me in and cover my expenses too. But I had to erase myself from their sight forever. An agreement I could handle. 

Apparently Jabba has increased his bounty on me. The hunters were direct employees of the slimy worm and the fact that I still owed him money for the Slingshot was adding insult to injury. Seems very little turned out good for me in the long run. Problems just seem to snowball. I just wish one thing had gone right.

"Sir?" 

"Ezra? That you?" I was shocked. The Corporation had promised to take care of Ezra, but had exceeded my expectations. In walked a sleek, dynamic, state-of-the-art android. Same pretty face, brand spanking new body.

"Wow. They did a number on you!" I laughed, clapping my hands as she walked into the room. Her bronze exterior shined and glimmered. She looked like a million credits.

"Do I look acceptable, sir? I'm quite pleased." She announced.

"Hot damn! You look sweeter than Kyfr punch."

"The doctors said you'll be clear to leave after tomorrow. But I am more than a little distressed about our travel arrangements. The SlingShot was unsalvageable."

"Yeah…I did a number on her, didn't I?" I sighed loudly. That old ship was good to me. Sure, I had my share of problems, but she was no hunk of junk like Solo's ride: _The Falcon_. But desperate time, lead to desperate acts. I hated to sacrifice her like that.

__

You must learn what sacrifice is. Rojak's voice had haunted me over the last few days. What did I have to do with all this? Why me? Why Alderaan?

Anger swelled in me again at the thought of that defenseless planet, obliterated. Was I supposed to stop that? Or stop it from happening again? What could I do? I'm just one man. It's not my war. But I have to do something. Then Rojak's words echoed in my head. I knew what I had to do. The only thing I could.

__

Your journey to the Light begins here.

"What are we to do, Sir?"

"We fight back."

**THE END**

Any feedback can be addressed to me at [garic@electricrain.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:garic@electricrain.com



End file.
